Hope
by ElenaBolton20
Summary: When Kal-El was sent to earth, Jor-El had made it so he'd be a god among men. Well, some people think he's more god than man, and that he's dangerous. Embarking on an epic battle, Clark must make the Dark-Hunters see that he isn't dangerous. They have bigger problems than him and his abilities, he might just need their help. If they'll listen... (rated M, just in case).
1. Prologue

**Hope **

_**prologue**_

_June 5th, 2011_

_Katoteros_

_...the red-blue Blur has once again surprised the Metropolis PD this morning with a band of bank robbers tied up with a steel girder on the front stoop of the building. The robbers have been prosecuted and will sit behind bars. The Blur - evasive as he is ever - has not stayed for an interview of this, and his past, help-out's. He must know how much the city thanks him, and how many enemies he is creating as well. Many reporters claim they know him just as a ploy to draw him out to protect his identify for himself; and for the reporters to get that one interview. _

_Unfortunately, those ploys that have been acted on by reporters have failed. Metropolis' red-blue Blur is ever always a mystery to the wondering public. However, there is one source that claims she knows who the Blur is- refusing to come forward, she is sought out for an interview, but when reporters get close, she quickly turns the questions on them and makes a quick getaway. Clever. _

_The red-blue Blur's actions are being monitored by the police and the general public for a piece of his identity to be revealed, but he is so far, as always, meticulous. Leaving only an S in a diamond behind as his signature. Scientists have yet to define what it means, and anthropologists have been brought in to analyze the symbol as well. Let's hope they are successful, of course, we mere mortals wouldn't have to go through all this trouble if the red-blue blur would just come forward with his identity. _

Flabbergasted, Tory folds the paper in half and sets it on the table in front of her before picking up a cinnamon roll to dunk in her coffee. _Red-blue Blur?_ It must be Ash, he can 'poof' himself anywhere in the world and be anywhere to help the innocent. If it's not...then they are dealing with something that could be dangerous if it doesn't come out of hiding soon. Looking down at the paper again, she shakes her head and takes a bite of her coffee dunked cinnamon roll. Anthropologists have been called in? To what? To decipher something that could be nothing at all? What if it's just an insane doodle that some gang banger decided to tag on the walls wherever this 'Blur' does these 'heroic' acts.

"It's insane." She says, looking out at the beautiful, glistening water off the coast of Katoteros. She loves it here, whenever she and Ash visit here from New Orleans, they treat it as if it's a vacation from everything- except that Artemis knows about it and she pops in at random intervals. "The world today..."

"What about the world?" She turns when she hears her husband's voice, of course, she wouldn't have to turn around but now that he and Styxx are close and they often vacation with him and Bethany, she turns to make sure she doesn't mistake the two.

Again.

"I was reading this paper that I found one time..._the Daily Planet._" Styxx nods slowly, sitting across from her and grabbing a cup of coffee before a blue berry muffin. It's so weird how alike him and Ash are, and yet they are so different. Tory smirks when she see's a light of confusion in Styxx's eyes. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Nope," Styxx says plainly, taking a bite of his muffin. "Not at all, but I'm here to listen while Bethany is resting." Bethany was a few weeks close to her due date; her and Styxx are expecting their seventh child, and so far after having six, they just can't seem to figure out how birth control works- Ash has been tempted on more than one occasion to use his god powers to make his twin sterile.

Tory talks him out of it every single time. She likes having a big family, it feels like home every time she hears bickering of children over impish things that shouldn't really matter. "Metropolis- this city in Kansas -has this person or thing...called 'The red-blue Blur', everyone is out to expose him and decipher the symbol he leaves behind." she flips the paper at Styxx, showing him a picture of a brick wall with an S in a diamond burned into the side.

"That's not like anything I've ever seen...it doesn't look Greek."

"Exactly." Tory says, setting down her coffee, "it's not Greek, I was thinking of asking your brother if it's Atlant-"

"It's not." Ash sits next to Troy, taking her hand and giving it gentle squeeze. Styxx watches his twin pick up the paper and sift through the article, "and I've been looking in to it. I have no leads."

"No leads? So what do you think we're dealing with?"

"We're?" Ash repeats, raising his brows, "Styxx-"

"I want to help, Acheron." He leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his lean yet muscular chest, his blond hair long and straight; pulled back into a braid that's down his back. He examines his brother, Acheron and him had blonde hair early in childhood, but at some point, Ash had changed his hair to black- then again, as a god Acheron had the ability to change his hair to any color in the rainbow- last Halloween he had his hair the color neon green when he had turned his skin orange when he was dressed as an oompaloompa; difficult for some one at 7' to pull off, but some how, he pulled it off.

Ash sighs, "fine, I'll share what I found out, but it's very little." Styxx nods, he looks at the water; seeing how it glistens under the sun.

* * *

_June 5th, 2011_

_Metropolis, Kansas_

_Daily Planet 12:09PM_

The sound of a police scanner squawks badly, long tanned fingers twist the knob to try adjust the signal to make it clear. Nothing helps. Sighing, Clark leans back in his chair; pinching his nose and focus on the sounds going on outside with his super hearing. Siren's, the faint crackling of fire and wood falling. Standing from his desk, Clark runs his hands down his blue paisley shirt as he walks to the phone booth; careful to avoid bumping into people. Unfortunately, that doesn't bode well when he bumps into Lois Lane; dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail and her wonderful curves emphasized by a grey skirt, pale peach button up combo. Her feet concealed by peach colored ballet flats. Clark clears his throat, "Lois," he says, moving carefully around her. "Good afternoon."

"Need a bathroom break, Smallville?" Lois smirks, putting a hand on her hip as she leans her weight on her left leg. "It's too early isn't it?"

"Uh," Clark looks at the floor for the answer before looking her in the eyes. "I drank a lot of water earlier." _Good one, Kent. _He scores himself a point, walking around Lois to go to the phone booth- making sure the door is shut tight before he spins quickly to change into a blue tee shirt and his bright red (yet somehow dingy looking) denim jacket. Using his speed, he whooshes out of the basement of the _Planet, _up the stairs and down the streets to where the fire is. He stops on the roof of a building across the street. Listening carefully, he hears a mother trapped inside on one floor, on another he hears a meowing. Eyes widening for a second before he narrows them into slits, he uses his speed to jump into an open window, whizzing through the flames to gather the mom and cat in his arms before leaving them with the paramedics below.

He looks down at the scene with a sort of pride as his chest puffs out of his shirt. He looks at the sun, high in the sky that is clear and blue. Suddenly he feels like skipping the rest of work and going someplace tropical, but he doesn't; not because he knows it's wrong (and he does know it's wrong), but because he knows that Lois will be ready to grill him with questions about the red-blue Blur's save today.

If he saw anything...if heard anything. If he saw the face of the mysterious Blur in action. He shakes his head, whooshing off back to the _Planet's _basement phone booth to change back into his blue paisley shirt and black, creased pants. Oh, and his shiny shoes.

But first... he makes his families crest on the street by the fire truck where the apartment fire went on. A symbol of hope; to let them know he's there and always will be there. To give them hope when there is no hope to be find anywhere. He is the red-blue Blur.

Son of Jor-El, last son of the planet Krypton. Clark Kent.

**New story. What do you think? Dark-Hunter/Smallville cross over...it came to me when I was watching Smallville last night. Haha. Now this takes place about season 8, after Styxx. So, that's why Styxx and Ash are practically close. Anyway, soon their worlds around going to collide...haha. Yes, Chloe will have Brainiac in her (it's before she gets WatchTower, and she still has Isis Foundation).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope **

_**chapter 1**_

_Monday _

_New Orleans_

"So do we know who wrote this article?" Urian asks, looking over the newspaper; reading the size 12, times new roman font. Examining the picture of the symbol left behind by this 'Blur'. He puts it on the stone table that Ash had manifested in the middle of his throne room where he, Ash, Styxx and their wives- along with two or three of the former Dark-Hunters -are gathered around the magnificent gleaming table.

"I've never seen a symbol like it- is it Greek? Atlantean perhaps." Ash shakes his head, running his long fingers through his black hair.

"No, it's neither and this Blur...has all the powers of a god." Styxx grabs the paper from Kyrian's hand, examining it once more for a long moment before he sets it down and looks at the table; his fingers swirling in circles on the surface. Every body seems to be in thought, thinking of what to do about this 'blur'; the actions they must take. If it's a threat to the world, if it's a god of some kind- and if it's a god indeed, then what pantheon is it from? Nearly all the whole Greek pantheon stays to themselves and the Atlantean pantheon is eliminated -save for Apollymi who is in Kolasis, Acheron who is happily married with a bunch of nieces and nephews and grandchildren of his own. Of course, Tory, but she used to be human.

"Guys," Urian states, "I asked, who wrote the article?"

"Lois Lane." Styxx says, looking up at him. "She is most likely our best bet to finding out who this Blur person-thing is.."

"But in the article, she says that no one has had luck getting him for one interview."

"That's it." Acheron says, "maybe that's it." Every one looks at him, he stands from the table, walking around to the side where Urian is standing, Styxx watches his twin brother intently. "We go to Metropolis, we find Lois Lane...and we talk to her."

"That's it?" Talon asks, scratching the back of his head, "seems simple-"

"-or really stupid." All eyes turn to Bethany, whose hand is on her pregnant belly, she stands from the table and looks Ash dead in the eye. "Apostolos, how do we know that this woman even knows who-"

"As Styxx said, she is our best bet and once we find this Blur, we will kindly talk to him ...see if he is a threat to any human, or all of them." Everyone nods in agreement, the newspaper sits in the middle of the table. Bethany puts a hand on her distended stomach as she leans on her husband to rest her eyes briefly. Tory sighs, standing from the table and grabbing her sister in law's hand.

"I'm going to take her to get some rest..." Bethany smiles sleepily, Styxx kisses her palm for a second before letting the two of them leave. Talon clears his throat, leaning on the table with his elbows holding his upper body weight. He would've brought Sunshine- actually, she would've insisted she come with to discuss things, but he denied her and left her with Amanda, Grace and Selena.

They are probably driving her crazy right about now.

"So, T-Rex"- Styxx has yet to figure out why his brother is called that by the Celt -"have we figured out whose going?"

"Me." Styxx says immediately, "I'm going-"

"As well as me." Ash says, looking at the lot of the former Dark-Hunters surrounding the other side of the table. Urian shrugs and stands up, putting his hands behind his back. "Urian-"

"I'm going, chief. I'm sorry, but I'm with my dad on this one." O...kay.

Talon raises his hand, "count me in too."

A rise of "I's" and "Me too's" came from everyone, Ash looked at them with pride. These were his friends. He's glad to call them that, especially since he has little experience with friends that _don't _stab him in that back. Raising his hands to calm the group of men in front of him, he nods and thanks them. Styxx stands up as Simi appears from the kitchen. Her mouth stuffed with barbeque sauce topped ice cream.

"Akri, Simi go with you too."

"No, Simyeke," Ash begins, "I'm not going to risk you being hurt."

"But, akri-"

"I said no, Simi."

"Bah!" Simi shrieks, "Don't do this, Simi. Don't eat the people, Simi...Bah bah!" Styxx finds this tantrum almost amusing. Almost.

Keyword.

Turning back to the men, Ash nods, "we have our guys, now we will make plans to go to Metropolis. This Blur will be found; if he is a threat to all humans we'll stop him." They nod in agreement.

* * *

_late Monday night_

_Metropolis-Isis Foundation_

The screens flash quickly as her eyes scan the words. Every word at such a remarkably inhuman speed to read them, Clark thinks this is a bad thing, but until she figures out what to do otherwise this is a gift that is being used to help others.

Like hack into classified government files.

Like the FBI.

The keyboard clicks with every move of her fingers and her mouse hand only moves once to scroll down until she finds what she's looking for. Correction, what Oliver is looking for- or what Chloe keeps telling herself to keep her from thinking that all this hacking is wrong. He's paying her to be Watchtower and the Isis Foundation is the perfect guise. While her new abilities are Wall Of Weird material, she lives like they come natural to her.

Perhaps they do, she lived with the ability to heal others and when that was taken away..._take what you can get. _She thinks, stopping on a picture of one Tess Mercer, she smiles zooming in to see the picture closely. Tess is holding a box that contains something that is important, and it could be used to put Clark in the Kryptonian hell known as the Phantom Zone. Where his powers are null and void and he barely escaped last time with a few visitors after him.

"Tess Mercer..." Chloe says, "Watchtower is"-she clicks her mouse to turn on the computer's camera to show asleep in her bed-"watching you."

**Shortie chappie, I know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope**

_**chapter 2**_

_Metropolis_

The traffic bustles; cars honk at more cars and the occasional bicyclist. Lois Lane walks along the crowded sidewalk. She is so late for work, and she is never late- okay unless one counts that one time when she was ...well, it's all a little foggy, but she's sure it involved a near death experience.

Which she seems to have a lot of.

"Stupid, stupid..." She mutters, trying to straighten her black blouse and gray skirt while adjusting her heels; who the hell invented Stilettos?

And why is it the lovely pre wedding couple always commences with Coitus when *she* needs her beauty sleep?

There are many sounds that Lois would like to hear before she sleeps, the soft static sounds from her sleep radio is one of them, the orgasmic screams of her dear, darling couple Chloe isn't. Which is why Lois slept in and is now in a rush to the Planet.

And she would've made it on time...had she not bumped into a mountain. "Watch it, Smallville all right?" She dusts herself off before she looks up, her mouth going slack as she see's a tall can of handsome all decked out in goth with black hair and a red streak for bangs. Cute, but not her type.

She prefers a ...quirky type with dark hair, blue eyes and...*stop the Smallville train before you crash into a wall.*

"Sorry," Mr. Goth & Handsome says, she notices the others people around him.

Great...not.

"You are not, Smallville," Lois says, stepping away and looking briefly at this strange group of...really attractive males.

She starts walking around them, her heels clacking clumsily on the side walk. Muttering softly as she goes.

A hand grabs her shoulder, "excuse me." She turns around with a fluster look on her face.

She didn't have freaking time for this, she was late for work. "Look buddy!" She yells, poking the guy in his chest, he's taller than her and more muscled but she's never let that stop her from anything before. Her voice must have carried, because he and the others stepped backwards.

Good. "I don't have time to stop have a little 'hi, how are you?' Chat on the street, I'm late for work so if you want to drop a scoop on me then make a call to the Daily Planet Or just tell me now, I might decide if you are worth my time later but now you're not. Got it? Good." Leaving them flustered as well as very confused, she turns in a whip of brown hair; running/hobbling up the steps of the Planet.

Aah, the Planet. The melting pot of any career in journalism, Lois lets out a breath as she smiles at her surroundings, "welcome home, Lois."

She straightens her outfit and her left heel before she walks to the elevator to take her to the basement to her beloved desk.

The elevator dings as the doors open, she sets a foot in; leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

Maybe she can catch up on some shut eye while on her way down.

Too bad the ride didn't last long.

Also, too bad that the first face she see's is Tess Mercer's. "Falling asleep before you start a job, Lane?" The red head asks with a smirk and defiance in her eyes.

Lois only returns her smirk with one of her own, "at least some of us don't need beauty sleep to get up in the morning, Tess. After all, how long does it take you to get ready in the morning? An hour? Two?"

"Funny, Lane." Tess smirks, stepping into the elevator. Lois rolls her shoulders and walks stiff backed out of the small area.

Waving with a fake politeness to her boss, "have a good day, Tess."

The doors close and Lois turns on her heel to walk to her desk. Saying hello and hey to her fellow colleagues- especially Stuart who is nice enough to pick up Lois' latte and dry cleaning every morning. It's not that she's manipulating the sap, he offered, why not milk it and treat him like the born secretary he is.

"Thank you, Stu." She says, grabbing both and taking a sip of the salted caramel latte on the rest of her way to the huge desk that is smothered with papers and opened food containers and a name tag that reads Lois Lane in big white print.

She takes a sip and sits down, looking at the desk across from her. Her smile drops, where is Smallville?

"Jimmy," the blond begins, a smile on her face walking the distance to Isis Foundation. Her phone clasped to her head as she unlocks her door. "I miss you too- I enjoyed last night too..." She laughs at her fiancée's voice as says something to make her laugh. Leaning against the front door before she actually walks in.

"Jimmy," she says, coming down from laughter, her smile disappears when she see's a large group of men dressed in black and looking perpetually pissed off. "I got to go, hon. Love you." Hanging up, she watches the men, who now seem to be looking at her when they weren't before.

Tilting her head like the careful mother hen to superheroes she is, she waves them over.

They hesitate.

She turns around, putting a block in front of the door to keep it open. Hopefully they'll take the invitation for what is: a friendly gesture for a few lost tourists.

When she walks into the office, Clark is standing there; stiff backed and stoic as he see's her come in.

"You need a bell around your neck." Clark turns at her voice, Chloe smirks as she takes off her black pea coat and purple scarf, walking to the small round table to set them down, then she picks a remote to open the book case to reveal her station of pride.

Watchtower.

"I need you to look into something."

"Gonna give me a hint there, Boy Scout?"

Clark shakes his head as she smirks, clicking the button; opening a single chair in front of a computer with several surrounding monitors on the wall. Subconsciously, Chloe releases a breath as she walks toward the chair to sit down.

"What's the job?" She asks, sounding mechanical as her eyes flutter to the screen. Clark is silent for a moment as she can feel his eyes on her. Her shoulders drop in irritation, "I suggest you stop staring at me and just tell me what you need me to look up."

"It's just..." Clark walks around the computer to look her in the face; her smooth, round face with that freckle under her right eye. Her hair used to be worn in controllable spikes and fringe in high school, then as it got longer, it got straighter yet somehow remained unruly and wild.

Her eyes have that fire, but now, Clark see's that fire as something...that's changed.

"Clark." She says exasperated, looking up at him with raised brows. Clearly he isn't here to talk about something to do with his Blurring all over the city making saves. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind as of late?"

"About Brainiac." Wow, don't hesitate much?

Chloe rolls her eyes, "Clark, I told you, while we figure out how *bad* this can be, we will treat it as a blessing."

"But-"

"It's my decision, my mistake, to make."

"Chloe-"

"Clark." She says in that final tone, crossing her arms over her chest. She see's him sigh and look away in defeat; knowing she had one the battle of knowledge and wits, she swivels her chair around to get up and walk over to the lobby of Isis. "Is there anything else you need?"

He shakes his head, "I'll call to check in later." He blurs out of the room, she sighs rubbing her temples in frustration.

"The Blur." A tingle runs down her spine, looking up, she see's the group of men from across the street. Straightening her shoulders, she meets their gazes.

"And you are?"

One of the blonds in the group scoffs and then laughs, "nice, we have a smart mouth."

"Mm," Chloe hums, turning back to her little hub with all the computers. She feels them following her. She turns on her feet, the dark haired one with red bangs looks at her through his shades. She crosses her arms over her chest again, "trying to intimidate me?"

He and the rest say nothing, one of the guys step forward. "T-Rex, maybe she doesn't know The Blur-"

The one called T-Rex shakes his head, "Talon, The Blur just left. She knows him."

So that's what this is about. Chloe laughs, shaking her head, "you must be fans." She sits in her swivel chair, logging on to her system.

One of the men whistles, "whoa..."

With a heavy accent, the tall, muscular blond to the right of T-Rex says, "you like computers."

She chuckles, picking up a comme link and putting it in her ear. "Part of my job." She taps it once as they surround her in a tighter circle, "Watchtower is online, green arrow? Impulse? Canary?"

Pictures appear on the screens, one of a man in dark sunglasses and green leather; his face is straight and his eyes are completely hidden. The other is a younger man with a cocky expression and defiance in his eyes. His hair is strawberry blond, his face covered in pop marks. The third to appear is a woman with black paint around her eyes, spiky, short blond hair and a stoic face just like the first picture. "Who are these people?"

Talon had asked, but Chloe makes no move to respond. Her fingers black quickly at the keys, the two screens on the ends scroll too fast for any human (or god) to read.

But she is reading it just fine. Perfectly.

"Urian, Talon..." T-Rex says, he motions for them to grab her arms.

"Hey!" She yells as they grab her. "Easy on the manhandling."

"Tell us who the Blur is." The one behind T-Rex says

"And why would I tell you?" Defiance. Defiance is good.

"To make sure he or she isn't a threat to humanity." T-Rex says through gritted teeth, Chloe only laughs. Making all the men only look at her, she shoves the two who had grabbed her away- they weren't holding too tight.

"I'm amazed at the whole humanitarian thing, but trust me, the Blur is not a threat."

"We have to be sure."

"And..." Chloe begins, "what do you want me to do?"

T-Rex looks at her then the others, then back at her. "Help us find Lois Lane."


End file.
